IMMORTAL
IMMORTALS are the physical embodiments of "The World" with bodies and minds modeled after human hybrids, many can shapeshift and are able to take on a "True Form" but generally stay in their humanoid forms. They cannot be categorized as good or evil as they are essentially extensions of "The World", though their agendas may be selfish at times, but always in the best interest of "The World" according to them. History When "The World" was young the True Ancestors were placed as the protectors "The World", they would continue to exist as long as "The World" did, their goal was the preservation of "The World" before anything else and as such became known as the enemies of all mortals. The immortals killed many of the mortal races indiscriminately to preserve the world and eventually the mortals called out for salvation. This salvation came in the form of the Legends, Immortals with the responsibility of protecting the mortal races from certain destruction at the hands of Immortals or themselves. Ever since the creation of the Legends, the Immortals and them have been on a tenuous truce, with no side taking direct actions against the other, though ironically, the first Legends were all mortals the True Ancestors blessed. Characteristics *Cannot die *Eyes and hair can take on any shape or color, but in their True Forms their eyes reflect every color and no color. *They do not need to "feed" as they are directly "fed" through the life streams of The World. *Can mate with lesser races, though only True Ancestors and Administrators will be able to impregnate a mortal, though this creates Half Breeds that cannot bed fed by The World's life streams and as such need to take the life (blood) of another. *Cannot bear children themselves. * Immortal Hierarchy 1st Generation *TRUE ANCESTOR - 1st Generation, they disappeared one day and the Administrators were placed to replace them. *Supreme Subjugators - Executioners created by the True Ancestors to kill Fallen Ones. DEAD IMMORTAL #FALLEN ANCESTOR - True Ancestors which betrayed The World. #*THE GODDESS #FALLEN ONE Other *Divine Ancestor - Unconfirmed Former TRUE ANCESTORS that are highly revered in the Vampire communities. 2nd Generation *ADMINISTRATOR - 2nd Generation, they cannot become "fallen". **MODERATOR - Handpicked servants of Administrators, they were once mortal. ***Keepers of Liborium / Wardens ***Light Subjugators (Enforcers) - A force of Immortals able to seal off other Immortals, they were created as a disciplinary measure by the True Ancestors to prevent a war with the Legends. ***Time Keepers List of Immortals *True Ancestors - **Merlin - Father of Runes, which he gave to the mortal races, so that they might perform Miracles of their own. **Aselia - Creator of the Subjugators, sister to ASTRAEA **Betenoire - Creator of REIN **Kaider - **Belsephon - Writer of the Sephirot Map. **Nevalistis **Helion **Tepes - Considered the "first" vampire. *Supreme Subjugators - *Administrators - **Quatre **Xewleer **Minerva **Tanith *Moderators - Other Types of Immortals *Light Subjugators / Wardens (Enforcers) *Time Keepers - *The Schild *MAPTOKEY *CONTAINER DEAD IMMORTAL *THE GODDESS **ASTRAEA **MYSERI **DAEVA **DANTALIAN **MENOU - known as the Savior-goddess. *Fallen Ones - **Kaede E. Mellow **Lilith Shureilia **Root Friendier **Lyuze Brieke *FRAGMENT **Magnasetia **Ouroboros **Rith **Aethenoth **Xemnarth **Mystletine *Grigori Clan *Lidereith *Merihim *Athanasia Abilities *Riftwalk - Unrestricted movement to anywhere in "The World". *Immortality - they cannot die as long as "The World" continues to exist, but can be wounded or banished. *Rapid Regeneration - mortal-made weapons can pierce Immortals but their body will instantly heal itself, this ability is weaker on any non-True Ancestor or Administrator. *Dimensional Banishment - A True Ancestor and Administrator only ability, allows the user to banish another Immortal to another plane, it has no affect on True Ancestors or Administrators. *Limiter (Power Word) - Stops and nullifies any incantation or rune, including Limiter Releases. *Able to perform Miracles. COMMANDS Highest hierarchy of abilities, affect the SYSTEM. *IDENTIFY - Relays information on a target to the caster. *DATA DRAIN - Erase from existence, turns the target back into mana. *CONTROL - Mind controls a target. *COMPRESSION - Compresses the IMMORTAL'S power by 99.999%, allowing them to lay dormant in a mortal shell. *DECOMPRESSION - Decompresses an IMMORTAL's mortal form, returning all power and abilities. *SEVER - Negates energy by pushing it into a void. Administrator and True Ancestor Only *Eyes can see everything if they choose to, from a person's time and method of death to their ancestors and much more. *They cannot be affected or placed into a Reality Marble. *Vision (Immortal) - Able to change the world around them to what they wish (limited in sense), this ability is rarely used because of it's catastrophic effects. It also tends to manifest a little differently in each Administrator (not in True Ancestors), i.e. Xewleer can write reality. Quatre dreams. Minerva paints, etc. *DATA DRAIN - Erase from existence, turns the target back into mana. Cannot affect a legend. Other *TESTAMENT - Truths *SACRAMENT - Rites *PSALMS - Spells in the form of songs that can redeem, trap, or kill DEAD IMMORTALS. *THE BOOKSHELF - One of the prisons used for DEAD IMMORTALS. *EVENT HORIZON - The area between time and space. *CHAOS - The seat of darkness. *WORLD CHAIN - Created by RAGOU binds IMMORTALS, can only be broken by other IMMORTALS, Dragons, and anything that can slay either. *LOST PROPERTY *LAPLACE - An area within the Life Stream that houses all prophecies. *LOGIA See Also Notes *Immortals typically have 1 word names, but a few have two (mainly those that were once mortal). *Legends are related to Immortals, but are created differently (rebirth because of some sort of achievement usually). *Nine Saints are between Immortals and Legends *things in all caps are considered "system keywords" *the TRUENAME of an IMMORTAL is their single name in ALL CAPS. *One True Faith and IMMORTALS are both under THE LIGHT. Category:Vampire Species